1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a mirror assembly and more particularly to an exterior mirror assembly for a vehicle.
2. Discussion
Due to constraints for shipping vehicles, especially those for large trucks, mirror assemblies for these vehicles are often times not designed with a heavy emphasis on their appearance or functionality. In shipping vehicles, it is frequently a constraint that the mirror assemblies can not extend outwardly of any other portion of the vehicle. Accordingly, mirror assemblies were typically designed as flat as possible so that they could be rotated backward to comply with the above shipping constraint.
Construction of the mirror assembly in this manner often resulted in a device having a generic appearance which did not compliment or accent the appearance of the vehicle in an aesthetically pleasing manner. Furthermore, it was not possible with such designs to utilize the mirror assembly for anything other than housing and supporting a reflective element.
With regard to other vehicle features, while some vehicles provide approach or other lights in order to illuminate the area around the vehicle, particularly with respect to exterior driver and passenger driver side mirrors, the approach or other lights are typically implemented as one or a number of lights. These lights are typically fixed in orientation so that each light merely performs one function. Because these lights only perform one function, utilizing a number of lights translates into a substantial cost increase in the mirror assembly. Further, because one or a number of lights may be illuminated at one time, a substantial heat build-up in the air space around the lights limits the heat dissipation. Consequently, an expanded air space must be formed around the lights, which increases the overall size of the mirror design. Further yet, because these lights are fixed, one light can only illuminate a certain, predetermined area.
In addition, no mirror assembly has provided any type of audio communication between the interior and exterior of the vehicle. Because the vehicles are heavily sound-proofed, occupants typically roll down the window in order to communicate with persons exterior to the vehicle. In some situations, this can present a particular safety hazard when the occupant rolls down the window to speak with potentially dangerous individuals. Further, no mirror assembly has typically provided any type of sound transfer benefit.